Tres rubios para una dama
by Wind und Serebro
Summary: Producciones W&S presentan: Trés rubios para una dama... ¿Vieron la película de los Trés García?, esta es una parodia con sus personajes hetalianos favoritos UA.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_****: Todos los personajes ya sean de ****_Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia y anexas_**** pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Maria Inés, sus hermanos y medios hermanos pertenecen a la (improvisada) mente de Wind und Serebro.**

**Advertencia: Mención de nombres Universo Alterno.**

**Por fin vuelvo con otra Peli-parodia y para promocionarla un Hetamercial al respecto**

* * *

-No tardo...- se escuchaba la voz de una chica mientras un rubio de lentes, un rubio fornido y un rubio alto con bufanda esperaban a la chica que apenas salía de la casa muy bien arreglada para ir al cine:

**Hey tu... sí, tú, ¡Niña voltea! Espray tiene algo para decirte: estos tres que dicen ser tus amigos te traen ganas. **

Los tres disimulaban sus miradas escondiendo sus cajas de chocolates y ramos de dalias rosas y girasoles.

**Mira, atrás de ese mal disfraz de amigo se esconde un caldero de hormonas que esta al acecho, esperando que tengas un momento de debilidad.**

En el patio de la Academia, María Inés lloraba por algo que le hizo el estadounidense y su amigo Iván la abrazaba murmurando un "ya lyuvyu tebya" sin que ella se diera cuenta.

**Masajes, mimos, roces, cualquier excusa es buena para tocarte.**

En el club de ingeniería Ludwig tomaba la lastimada mano de la mexicana con el pretexto de curarla, le aplica una bandita y besa su herida.

**Piensas que te entiende... Nah.. Solo te imagina sin ropa. **

-Honhonhonhonhon... ¿Por qué me enfocan a mí?, se supone que es Alfred... no es mi culpa que Mexique use mis hermosos vestidos de 1900. A quien deberían enfocar es a Kiku y los disfraces que le hace modelar.

Volviendo a la escena del cine, los tres se comportan demasiado caballerosos con la mexicana... el ruso pagaba su entrada y el de su amiga mientras que el alemán compraba el combo para 2 y el estadounidense compraba unas palomitas tamaño jumbo.

**Ejemmm... Aun así darías todo por ellos. Y ellos te ...**

-¿Qué es lo que está insinuando el narrador?... Eztli, eztli, eztli, eztli.

**Bueno yo sólo decía que..**

-Unamos fuerzas, da.

-für unsere schöne Fräulein.

-Let's go!

**¡Esperen, yo sólo narraba la cruda verdad!... ¡Socorro!**

-¡Qué. no escape!

**Esprai.. las cosas como son**

-¡Ahí está!

**¡Auxilio!-** Sale corriendo.

* * *

**Espero y les guste, no duden en dejar un review o bien agregarlo a Favoritos ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_****: Todos los personajes ya sean de ****_Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia y anexas_**** pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Maria Inés, sus hermanos y medios hermanos pertenecen a la (improvisada) mente de Wind und Serebro.**

**Advertencia: Mención de nombres Universo Alterno.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 

-Arthur... Arthur... ¿Donde estas?... Hola Yao, ¿has visto a Arthur?

-No lo he visto, aru, ¿ya es el día?

-Por supuesto, hoy regresa... Se supone que Arthur y yo tenemos que ir por ella, pero creo que ya se le olvidó.

-Lo dudo mucho, aru, es su ahijada consentida... ha de estar regañando a esos tres, aru.

-A Ludwig, a Iván y Alfred supongo

-Así es, aru... los más bravos.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo en estos momentos?...

En una oficina muy bien cuidada, un rubio alto de ojos azules y temple serio se encontraba contando sus ahorros, cuando Feliciano irrumpe en la oficina:

-Ahora que necesitas...

-Aquí está lo que te debe Alfred- le entrega una bolsa llena de centavos.

-Gut... por en el tocadiscos "el vuelo de la valkiria", hoy quiero celebrar.

-Pero si hoy regresa... debe ir a la central

-Entonces tarareala mientras vamos para allá, bitte.

-Pero...

-¡Obedece!

...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,

En una casa no tan cuidada, un rubio de lentes y ojos azules leía con determinación "Cómo preparar una hamburguesa para looneys":

-Alfred... ¡Alfred, deja ese bloody book que ya nos vamos!

-Why?

-Ya es hora, vamos a la central.

-Ok, Ok... pero me llevo el libro.

...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,

En un kiosko del parque en el centro un rubio alto, de hecho el más alto de todos hacía propaganda para la candidatura a presidencia municipal:

-Y no olviden votar por mí, ¿da?... ¡Todos sean uno conmigo!

-Hey... Vannya, no te olvides del Asombroso candidato opositor que soy yo kesesesesese.

-S-señor Braginski, n-no se vaya a enojar.

-Oye Gilbert, me alegra competir contigo y quería pedirte un favor...

-Sabes que como futuro y asombroso presidente municipal voy a ayudar a cada uno de los habitantes...

-¿Me ayudas a colocar con cuidado esta lona?

-Ja. ¿Donde la colocó?

-Mmmmh... justo ahí.

En eso Arthur y Antonio llaman a gritos al ruso.

-¡Qué esperas, sube al auto!

-Da, ya voy... ¿ya regresa?

-Of course, sube.

-¡Ya voy!- se alegró dejando atrás al albino que colocaba una pancarta con el lema "Sean uno con Iván"... en su puesto de campaña... justo a un lado del kiosko.

-Tonto narizón... volví a caer en la trampa, ya verá cuando lo denuncie en la "Hetafepade"- refunfuñaba.

Ya estaban todos esperando en la central y los tres: el alemán, el ruso y el estadounidense ya no recordaban a la que iban a recibir:

-Es una buena persona y además muy linda. Yo recuerdo que olía a frutas.

-Nein, ella olía a vainilla.

-No, no, no... ella olía a flores.

-Niet... Ella olía a frutas.

-Nein, Vainilla.

-Flowers!

-Shut up!, ¡Parecen la imitación de un comercial del detergente costoso!

-¡A callad que ya viene!

...


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 2**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 

Una vez que el español los calló, llegó el camión de la flecha escarlata donde iba su hija. Evidentemente fue la última en bajar de aquel transporte.

-Hola Alfredo, ¿Sigues leyendo esos libros amarillos?

-It's Alfred and yes, tengo el librero lleno de ellos.

-Guten Morgen schöne Fräulein.

-¡Ludwig, qué me cuentas!

-No mucho, mi hermano es candidato para presidente municipal.

-¿Y tú, Iván?

-También- sonreía.

-No me refería a eso, pero me alegro por ti.

-Ciao María, come vai?

-Muy bien Feliciano.

-Io sono molto felice per te... voy a preparar una pasta con pomodoro.

-What?

-Tomatos, Alfred.

-¿No querrás decir tomates?

-Jitomates, papá, jitomates... los tomates son verdes, envueltos y NO se comen crudos.

-Well... ya vámonos, luego platican.

-Vámonos hija.

Una vez que regresaron de la central de autobuses llegaron a la "casa Carriedo" para desayunar, no sin antes dar una vuelta por todo el pueblo.

-Buenos días María Inés, al fin regresó de su viaje, este lugar no ha cambiado nada, aru.

-¡Yao, qué gusto verte! ¿Cómo sigue la escuela?

-Va muy bien, aru... aunque Peter y los otros niños han hecho muchas travesuras pero siguen siendo buenos alumnos... ya encontraron a los tres "desaparecidos", aru.

-Ya están aquí.

-Muy bien Antonio, sólo espero que no peleen entre ellos... primero son empujones, luego golpes y alguien los debe detener si no queremos que terminen en balazos.

-Espero que no. Te veremos después.

-Hasta luego, aru.

Y en la hora del desayuno los tres no dejaban de platicar con la mexicana.

-Y es por eso que Emil sigue enojado porque dice que le robé la historia de la Valkiria. Desde entonces no puedo dormir por tal acusación.

-¿Y si tomas una taza de chocolate caliente para dormir?

-Ja, es muy buena idea.

-Gringo, ya suelta ese libro- reía.

-No he logrado llegar hasta donde estoy gracias a estos libros y no voy a soltarlo por nada en el mundo.

-Se va a ensuciar.

-Ok.

-¿y quienes integrarán el gabinete si ganaras las elecciones?

-Veamos... el trío miedoso, mis hermanas, Vlad...

-¿Vas a incluir a Natalia? Debes estar bloody loco... ¡Ella quiere casarse contigo!

-Pero no deja de ser mi hermana, da. Ella no me quiere así: resulta que Toris la quiso conquistar con la ayuda de Feliks, pero Feliks en el intento la hacía enojar y en uno de esos pleitos dijo que prefería casarse conmigo a casarse con Toris y soportar a Feliks... al menos hasta que Toris se case con otra ella me dejará en paz.

-¿Y si no es así?- en eso el ruso no dice más y se pone a llorar.

-Ya déjelo... ya hicieron que se deprimiera, ve~ su hermana peca de orgullosa y Toris se va a hartar... ver a su hermana así te...

-Nosotros no somos incestuosos y por culpa de un capricho de ella mi carrera se viene abajo... Mi carrera en la política...

-¡Bloody ruso, estás loco al pensar en tu carrera primero!

-Bonjour mes amis, ¿que es eso que huele en el aire?

-Pasta...?

-Non "hermanito", huele a un perfume... y ese perfume se llama "Sept Garçons"

-"Seven Gents"?... "Odoro" ignorant, "Odoro"- reprochaba el inglés.

-Pero no vine para molestar a Arthur... claro que uso "Cristian Piotr" pero no es el caso- se acercaba a la mexicana- vine a saludar a un hermoso retoño que floreció en el jardín... ¿nos conocemos, mademoiselle?

-...¿te resulta familiar que te conteste "cinco de mayo"?- decía con una sonrisa tiernamente tétrica mientras un aura roja emanaba de ella.

-Está bien... creo que no nos hemos visto. Salut Antoine.

-Hola Francis, ¿cómo te ha ido?

-Très bien! mañana daré una fiesta para celebrar a las familias y no olviden aportar algo para ese día, Ludwig tienes un deber muy importante en la fiesta... Au revoir.

Así fue cómo los tres debían asistir y aportar algo para la fiesta.

-Muy bien, ahora de pie para la foto.

-Te dije que olía a frutas, da.

-Huele a vainilla.

-Huele a flowers.

-¡Ya basta! su cabello huele a frutas, su perfume huele a vainilla y su ropa huele a flores. Punto.

-Sí, Arthur.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ahi va el link watch?v=ddCAE9JlFsw&list=PL45E3039C66C2133E Ajustenla a partir del minuto 3:00 y tengan presente la tonadita del vals para este capítulo**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 

La fiesta en casa de Francis fue organizada por Ludwig pero la banda y el ejército rojo lo trajo Iván; tanto Gilbert como Yekaterina y Natalia quedaron encantados ante tal detalle (aunque muchos digan que lo del ejército rojo fue para su campaña electoral). Alfred estaba en una esquina viéndolos y su hermano sólo suspiraba de tristeza por no recibir ningún regalo por parte de su hermano.

-No estés triste, ten te regalo esto, da- mientras le regalaba una cajita de dulces y un huevo de cristal.

-¿Quien eres?

-Soy Canadá, Gracias Rusia... ¿Sean uno con Iván; Presidente municipal de Hetaltepec?...- al perecer ese regalo venía con una etiqueta electoral.

Mientras tanto Yao le encomienda a María Inés desarmar a los tres rubios, pues esta hermosa fiesta no debe acabar en tragedia.

Una vez que se fueron la banda y el ejército rojo, Roderick amenizó la fiesta dirigiendo con su orquesta un vals. María Inés tuvo que llevar a cabo el plan de Yao.

Al primero en desarmar fue al estadounidense, quien creyendo que esta lo había pellizcado le da un codazo; antes ella tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de romperle la cara de un sólo puñetazo... en fin, todo sea por la causa.

Llegó el turno de desarmar a Ludwig , a diferencia de la reacción de su vecino del norte, este se comportó como un caballero, le recitaba poemas de Goethe y le narraba historias sacadas de las operas de Wagner (ladrón que roba a ladrón) estaba tan entusiasmado tratando de conquistarla con su romántico nacionalismo que no se dio cuenta de que su arma había sido entregada a Yao.

Desarmar a Iván fue más difícil; primero fue un pico, después un arsenal de armas de fuego seguido de su tan apreciado grifo, pobre Yao, ya no sabía donde esconder tanta arma. Pero Iván ni cuenta se daba, estaba muy contento bailando con su amiga; tanto, que parecía niño en navidad.

Lo más interesante del baile vendría después: Ludwig, al ver a Iván bailando con María Inés le pide a Roderick que acelere el vals:

- ¡Für das letzte mal nein, soy un profesional y no improviso!

-Bitte, für Mozart- le rogaba.

-¡NO OSES NOMBRARLO EN VANO!

-für Vater und Sohn Strauss?

-¡Tú ganas Ludwig!, lo haré por los Strauss

Con un movimiento de su batuta, el austriaco aceleró el vals pero para la mala suerte de Ludwig no llegó a tiempo y la mexicana bailó con Alfred, Iván sólo estaba viendo musitando "kolkolkolkolkol"

Ludwig de nuevo se acercó a la orquesta y le pidió a Roderick que alargara el vals; no sin antes anunciar en voz alta que el baile sería por rondas.

-¡Quién te entiende Ludwig! De acuerdo, lo haré más lento... sólo faltan 12 compases para "da cappo".

En eso se apagan las luces y todo quedó en silencio excepto por los kols que emitía una voz traviesa. Se prendieron las luces y el ruso se había salido con la suya.

El gusto le duró poco pues tenía que seguir el baile de rondas y lo peor: le tocaba bailar con Natalya.

-¡Cásate conmigo!

-¡Cállate Natalya que por tus locuras y caprichos me haces quedar mal delante de todos!- regañaba a su hermana.

El afortunado esta vez fue el alemán, pero el ruso no se quedó atrás y le embrocó a su hermana al estadounidense. Prefería bailar con quien sea que con su loca hermana.

-What the...!

-¡Tú no eres mi hermano!- chillaba la bielorusa

-¡Vannyaa, tenías que ser tú, pig commie!

Alfred se separó de Natalia para acercarse a la mexicana, Iván también hizo lo mismo con su pareja de baile de bélgica, Emma. Se veía que los tres iban a pelear cuando Arthur, Gilbert. y Yekaterina les ordenaron salir de la casa. Los tres rubios recibieron su jalón de orejas.

Iván fue el primero en salir y se colocó en la entrada de la casa, estaba esperando a que Ludwig o Alfred salieran para asustarlos, se puso en guardia al escuchar abrir la puerta y para sorpresa del ruso Yao fue quien salió.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo, aru

-Ничего, Ничего... mi hermana mayor me dijo que saliera a tomar aire.

-¿Y en posición de asustar al primero que cruce la puerta, aru?

Mientras el ruso miraba al suelo avergonzado de su travesura salieron del otro lado los otros dos rubios cuando vieron entrar a Sadiq, Carlos y un chico de Mongolia. El duelo entre los rubios y morenos estaba a punto de comenzar:

-¡Esperen no los ataquen, aru, están desarmados!

-Yao, no te metas si no quieres salir herido ¿da?- por primera vez la voz de Rusia sonaba tan seria y varonil.

-¡No mientan, enfréntenos con sus armas!- decía el Mongol mientras sacaban sus armas.

-kommt raus Yao...Gut, wir haben unsere...- mientras desfundaban sus...

-weapons?...- sus armas no estaban.

-Se salvaron esta vez, pero porque somos hombres de honor, no les haremos nada... ¡Vámonos!- anunció el turco y se alejaron de allí.

Por esta noche no hubo enfrentamiento, reinó la tranquilidad y los tres rubios quedaron a salvo.

-Yao, ¿Cómo lograste desarmarnos? -volvió el tono inocente de Iván.

-Of course, we want to know, man.

-Es war du Yao?

-¿Yo?, pero sí yo no hice nada, aru. Yo soy solo un humilde maestro rural con maestria en educación y doctorado en psicoterapia; Solo unas manos finas, delicadas y femeninas lograrían hacer su cometido... y mis manos son como las de un ladrón inexperto de quince años, aru.

-Las cabezas de los tres protagonistas daban vueltas hasta que concluyeron quién había sido: fue la mexicana.

A partir de esa noche Morfeo les jugará una mala pasada a los cuatro implicados.

* * *

_**Cuba es rival del gringo, Mongolia es rival de Rusia y Turquía rival de ¿Alemania?... es posible esa enemistad debido a que en Alemania tienen problemas de inmigración con los turcos y no es porque les quiten los empleos; sino que los alemanes les piden a cambio aprender su idioma y adaptarse al país en cuestión y algunos turcos deciden infringir leyes y hacer las cosas por las malas. De ahi a que muchos alemanes no ven con buenos ojos a los turcos.**_

_**Pensaba poner la tonada de pedro infante cantandole a su abuelita pero a Rusia le queda muy grande el traje de charro... y me surgió un bloqueo así que les dejaré un esbozo de eso: "a mis hermanas las quiero, porque tengo solo dos" si logro sacar más lo pondré en el fic de México y Rusia.**_

_**No duden en dejar un review o bien agregarlo a favoritos ;) ... Ah, y no olviden contestar la encuesta para mi próximo fic Pais-hmano en la página de mi perfil pondré los summaries para ver cual les llama más la atención y así voten. Si la encuesta no está, me escriben inbox el número del fic que quieren que haga ejenplo: "Fic1" "Fic2" "Fic3" "Fic4" o "Fic5" (parece comercial de lacrademia kesesese)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 4**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 

Pasaron las horas y casi todos estaban dormidos, la mexicana con un hermoso camisón que daba alusión al traje típico yucateco, soñaba con lo sucedido en el baile; el ruso, el "gringo" y el alemán se comportaban como caballeros empezando por Ludwig:

-Du bist sehr schöne Freulein, du bist sehr schöne... cada estrella que brilla y cada trinar de las aves dicen "Du bist sehr schöne"

-¿Me permite bailar con ella, da?

-Por supuesto.

-Me da mucha vergüenza decirlo pero lo diré: Te quiero mucho y sería tan feliz que seas la primera dama de Hetaltepec.

-Excuse me, commie May I dance with her

-Da

-Girl, eres la mejor vecina del mundo y te devolveré las hectáreas que te he robado de tu finca.

-¿Es todo?

-Well, si quieres te hago dueña de mi casa... ya está todo listo en la notaría.

-Debo pensarlo...

Su conducta era tan ejemplar que pidió consejo al español y al Inglés:

-¿Querido padre, querido padrino... a cual de los tres debo elegir?- mientras veía de reojo a Alfred, Ludwig e Iván cediendo su lugar y echandose porras entre ellos.

-Mi adorada hija, tu padrino y yo estamos de acuerdo en que hagas lo correcto, elige a los tres- y haciendo caso corrió a abrazarlos hasta que despertó sobresaltada de su cama y se sirvió un vaso de tequila.

-¿Querido padre?... ¿a los tres?... ¡Con una ch++da! - se tomó de golpe su tequila- ¡Soy una depravada!.

,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...

En una de las habitaciones, Ludwig escuchaba una de las operas de Wagner mientras bebía chocolate caliente para antes de dormir (tal y como María Inés le había aconsejado) se imaginaba a sí mismo recitando un poema para María Inés, quien lo escuchaba con admiración. Después del poema sacó de una cajita la cruz de hierro, sólo que esta era de oro; el oro del Rin.

-Hasta que West se animó, kesesesesese.

-¡Mi hija eligió bien!- gritaba Antonio

-Al menos eligió a alguien decente- musitó Arthur.

En eso Roderick, que hacía de mayordomo abre la puerta y aparecen dos indigentes que resultaron ser Alfred e Iván:

-¡Perdonanos Ludwig, tu modo de vida es el más estable... nos rendimos, por favor danos asilo!

-¡Échenlos a los perros!

-Como usted ordene, amo Ludwig- ni los gritos del estadounidense ni los kols del ruso impidieron su condena.

-Danke für lieben mir mein schöne Mary Inez.

-Ni todo el oro del Rin me animarán a amarte, ich bin hier für dir Ludwig, ich liebe dich mein schöne und große Luddy... ¿quieres cerveza?- le ofreció un tarro lleno de esta.

-Danke schön mein lieb- guiñó acercando su tarro que en realidad quemó su boca y lengua.

,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...

Mientras tanto Iván, en su recámara y vestido con una pijama de dos piezas color rojo, tocaba su balalaika cuando empezó a soñar despierto:

Se imaginó defendiendo a su amiga de Ludwig y Alfred y estos huían despavoridos, el ruso estaba apunto de besar a la mexicana cuando se escucharon los llantos de su "gabinete" quienes estaban vestidos con uniformes de estrellas rojas junto con martillos y ozes dorados.

-¿Quienes son?- preguntó la chica con inocencia.

-Los abandonados de la "Unión soviética"... y mi hermana Natalia- diciendo esto último con tono infantil.

Los lloriqueos no se hicieron esperar, el ruso miró a la mexicana que lo miraba con ojos de cachorrito.

-Me sacrificaré por ti- le dijo con un guiño, en eso volteó a ver a sus huéspedes de la gran casa llamada URSS y les dijo con voz solemne pero infantil.

-La felicidad de María Inés es primero, los dejo en libertad- y los llantos de sus equipo de campaña no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Awwww, qué lindo eres!- acto seguido el ruso la besa y al acariciar su castaño cabello se escuchan notas arpegiadas y en acordes:

-Мексика tiene música, ¡Мексика tiene música!, ¡Мексика tiene música! , Мексика... kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol- abrazaba su balalaika con cara de puchero.

,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...

Y para variar Alfred, quien ya estaba dormido y con su pijama de superman soñó con una "rogona" María Inés pidiendole perdón y hasta arrodillandose... era evidente que así la perdonaría. El sueño era perfecto hasta que vio a todos los países husmeando alrededor suyo y en la esquina a Ludwig e Iván burlandose de él.

-Get out of here!- y como alma que lleva el diablo todos se fueron... Alfred besaba a María Inés al estilo "Casablanca" cuando se asomó un grifo, el gringo enfurecido lanza su cuchillo bowie al aire.

_¡Crash!_

Era el espejo que rompió en pedazos lo que despertó al estadounidense que abrazaba su almohada.

-Whaaaaat the...- se decía asombrado y frustrado.

* * *

**uf ya tenía este fic descuidado y así es Ladyloba, no me gusta el Mexchu o Chumex... no quero que Natalia tenga sus cuernos bien puestos por culpa de Yao chino ojo alegre kesesesesese ok no. ;)**


End file.
